Knowing You Too Well
by BluAyu
Summary: It's Kaidoh's birthday and Inui wants to celebrate...and maybe a little bit more. InuKai Lime


**Knowing You Too Well **

**-BluAyu**

_((A/N: It's actually a bit early to be celebrating Kaidoh's birthday with a fic but I might be too busy since my brother's birthday is ALSO on May the eleventh so, I just decided to do one now…. Also…Kaidoh might be a little bit OOC…-.- maybe even more than a little bit, forgive me for only seeing four episodes of the anime and reading six manga volumes. is still not accustomed to character personalities in PoT yet -.- Anyway enjoy Inu/Kai goodness!))_

Nobody in Kaidoh's family really celebrated birthdays, maybe Hazue's since he was younger, but Kaidoh had grown out of birthday parties, ect. ect. Kaidoh acted as if it was any other day…..like nothing had changed, that he wasn't a year older.

School had started out, it was a regular Saturday morning….there were classes, snide remarks from Momoshiro in which Kaidoh threatened to twist his nose off the next time he leaned over his shoulder to annoy him.

Lunch, was a little bit of a different story, it was Eiji who pounced on him first, wishing him a happy fifteenth birthday…

"How did you know?" asked Kaidoh.

"Your sempai told me, so we have to be extra nice to you today!" exclaimed Eiji cheerfully.

"You don't….have to be. I really don't celebrate my birthday anymore. It just means you're a year older, and Inui-Sempai knows?" replied Kaidoh, sitting up brushing grass off his school uniform.

Eiji gasped in shock.

"_You don't celebrate your birthday?_ IT DOES SO MATTER! Karou-Kun, you have no idea how fun and nice everyone is supposed to be on your birthday! And of course Inui-Sempai told us! He knows _everything_, and he seemed quite happy about it as well," he said.

Kaidoh closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again.

"I'm not into the whole fun idea actually Sempai, and Inui-Sempai seemed….happy about it?" he asked.

"Hehehehe, I think he's plotting something! You better be careful around him, he might make you drink Inui Juice or something in regards to your birthday!" exclaimed Eiji warningly those blue eyes of his gleaming madly.

Kaidoh groaned.

"I don't think that would be too much of a birthday present-"he began and the next bell rang and Kaidoh stood up grabbing his school bag.

"Um…thanks for remembering I guess Sempai, I need to get to class," he said.

"Happy birthday Karou-Kun! Have fun today alright!" called out Eiji as Karou walked away.

Karou came to practice as usual, everyone running their warm-up laps and then sitting down to rest.

"Saa, you're fifteen, our little kouhais' are growing up so fast," said Fuji chuckling.

Tezuka glared.

"Aww Mitsu! I was just wishing him a happy birthday….you're giving me that look in which you think I'm flirting!" exclaimed Fuji pouting.

Tezuka blushed and Oishi turned away from the two along with Kaidoh who just sighed. Fuji never failed to get the whole team running another twenty laps around campus.

"Mamushi is OLDER than me, that just isn't fair," grumbled Momo.

"Respect your elders' then idiot," hissed Kaidoh.

Momo stood up at that.

"Like hell if you think I'm bowing down to you old dirt bag!" roared Momo.

Ryoma sighed.

"Momo just shut up and sit down," he muttered.

Momo muttered something about the brat and sat down pouting.

Inui smirked.

"Momoshiro has to obey Echizen today," he explained.

"Wonderful," said Kaidoh.

"Okay everyone, enough! Momo and Ryoma VS. Oishi and Eiji….Fuji you play a singles game with Kawamura, Kaidoh and Inui just….watch the games for now until Fuji and Kawamura get done and then I want you to play a singles game, and Fuji rest for about ten minutes and then you play a practice match with me. The rest of you…eighth graders and remaining ninth graders play practice matches and observe, seventh graders pick up balls," ordered out Tezuka.

Kaidoh gasped for air as he fell to the ground exhausted.

"Dammit," he muttered.

Kaidoh closed his eyes trying to figure out what the hell went wrong in his game until a cool water bottle hit his forehead. Someone reached for his green bandana and took it off.

Inui sat next to him…

"It was actually a close match, I bet if it wasn't for me training with you and knowing you too well, there would've been an eighty nine percent chance I would've lost," he said.

"Yeah, well I think I need to double my training up so I can beat you," replied Kaidoh taking a huge swing from the water bottle that he and Inui shared.

"If I double it anymore Kaidoh then you'll over work yourself, just relax, there was nothing wrong with your game actually, except you weren't fast enough for a couple shots, that's all and it's completely normal, that and you were distracted by Fuji's game a little bit, but who wouldn't be?" pointed out Inui.

"But you were fast enough for my shots," explained Kaidoh.

"Because I know where they're going, and that's just because I know you well," added Inui.

There was a silence.

"Yeah, well…whatever," said Kaidoh glaring.

Inui chuckled.

"Stop being so tense, after practice I'd like to walk to walk you home if you don't mind," he said smiling.

"I don't care," replied Kaidoh.

"Maybe we could do homework together?" suggested Inui.

"You're better at physics and English that I am," replied Kaidoh.

"Fine I'll help you in those areas," said Inui.

More silence until Tezuka ordered everyone to run thirty laps before going home.

They both walked together in silence…outside of the campus.

"Hm, how about we go to my place Kaidoh? It's a shorter walk," suggested Inui.

Kaidoh sighed fishing out his cell phone to tell his mom where he would be, and his mother chuckled and said it would be fine, that if he decided to sleepover that would be fine as well, and that she would see him later and to take care of himself.

Kaidoh hung up, nodding, and that nod was an answer to his sempai that he was allowed to stay.

The walk wasn't very long, it was quiet and Kaidoh just gazed at his surroundings. Then when they arrived at the apartment, Inui fished out the keys, unlocked the door and led Kaidoh to his room.

Inui's house was always quiet, his parents going everywhere kept it that way...Inui practically only got to see his parents three days in a month before they'd be off to do some re-search in a far away country, his mother doing articles for magazines on different countries and their cultures, while his father was a CEO of a business literally had to travel back and forth from Japan to Europe and the back to Japan and then to America. Kaidoh often wondered what Inui's parents were like, he had never really got to meet them without them being on the phone with paper work or laptops surrounding them. They were usually busy.

"What would you like to work on first, English or physics?" asked Inui.

Kaidoh shrugged it didn't matter to him.

"Or….we could always wait until later to do homework, it is your birthday after all," Inui reminded Kaidoh.

"As long as we get it done before I go back to school I don't care," said Kaidoh.

Inui smiled.

"Good, let me update some things on the computer. Then after that, I have something for you," he said.

Kaidoh looked startled for a second, almost scared.

"Sempai…you didn't really have to-"he began.

"But I wanted to," snapped Inui who was quickly typing something up.

"But I really don't even celebrate my birthday, why bother?" asked Kaidoh.

Inui just smiled, not looking at Kaidoh.

"I do it because I know you to well, and you need to at least get something for your birthday," he replied.

Kaidoh didn't even bother on arguing because usually Inui would always win.

"Finished, now come into the kitchen," ordered Inui.

Kaidoh did, but he was very…..scared. It had to be Inui Juice…a super special version or something……..Kaidoh was going to die at the age of fifteen, he already could plan out his gravestone and what it would say.

"Kaidoh you look so scared, come here, I promise that this time it's edible!" said Inui.

Kaidoh looked at Inui wearily.

"For you and Fuji…or for me as well?" he asked.

Inui chuckled.

"For you as well, I promise. Why would I want to harm my kouhai on his birthday anyway? That would be just horrible of you sempai, now here, it's strawberry," said Inui handing Kaidoh a slice of cake.

Kaidoh blushed and accepted taking a small bite; it was sweet…and edible…

"Y-You made this sempai?' he asked.

"Yes, why are you so surprised? I can cook!" exclaimed Inui.

"Yeah Inui Drinks….not….cake that tastes extremely good!" pointed out Kaidoh taking a larger bite.

"Oh so it's good now?" Inui asked.

Kaidoh nodded finishing off the slice…

"Do you want more or do you want me to take you out for Korean Barbeque?" Asked Inui.

"I'm fine for now," replied Kaidoh.

Inui smiled.

"Alright, but you'll have to eat something other than sweets later tonight," he said.

"Yes sempai."

"I have another gift for you…but it's in my room, follow me," said Inui.

Kaidoh followed Inui into his room as Inui ordered him to sit on the bed.

"Close your eyes," said Inui.

Kaidoh obeyed, murmuring a, "Yes Sempai."

Kaidoh waited…patiently, not opening his eyes, wanting his gift to be a surprise…when…something soft but yet moist hit his lips. Kaidoh's eyes shot open and found Inui kiss him, his glasses off to the metal wouldn't be difficult with the two…the kiss was gentle, not deep…but loving…Inui didn't move his lips any….he just kissed him without any movement…and then pulled away…placing his glasses back on, Kaidoh guessed so it would hide his embarrassment of kissing his kouhai.

"That was my present Kaidoh, to tell you that I love you and happy birthday," he whispered.

Kaidoh was speechless….he shouldn't be…

"But you don't have to feel the same way."

Inui was practically offering himself to Kaidoh…and Kaidoh….he was stunned, his sempai loved him, very much. Kaidoh knew that….he knew that as if they were friends…..but he didn't know it was love….Kaidoh replaced the word love with care before. But now Inui wanted to take it a step further, to replace care with love, and friends with lovers. It had most definitely seemed that Inui hesitated before he had kissed him as well, as though wondering if it would've been the right thing to do or not.

"But….Sempai…I want to feel the same way," said Kaidoh blushing.

"Kaidoh…," whispered Inui.

"Kiss me again Sempai? Take me?" offered Kaidoh.

"Hm…give you...more of a birthday present?" Inui asked smirking.

Kaidoh blushed, but nodded.

Inui moved closer to his kouhai taking his glasses off to reveal those dark eyes that he never showed anyone completely until maybe now…Kaidoh was thrilled to know that his Sempai…trusted him so much.

Inui pushed Kaidoh down onto the bed in a laid down position and kissed him. Sucking on his lower lip and Kaidoh's hands went around his waist. It felt so…warm…. Kaidoh then shyly…flicked his tongue into Inui's mouth, and Inui allowed his kouhai to explore further into his mouth, as Inui teasingly bit at Kaidoh's tongue.

"I love you," whispered Kaidoh…

Inui smiled, cuddling Kaidoh…

"I love you too," he whispered.

"You planned this out for a while didn't you?" Kaidoh asked.

Inui nodded.

"Inui-Sempai didn't have to," Kaidoh muttered looking away.

Inui kissed him again.

"But Karou, I wanted to," he said breaking the kiss.

"Because you knew me too well?" Kaidoh asked, blushing as Inui said his first name.

"Mmhmm…" replied Inui, his hands traveling under Kaidoh's shirt making Kaidoh gasp.

Inui chuckled.

"You don't want me to?" he asked.

"I want you to…I just…was surprised," replied Kaidoh.

"How about I surprise you even more?" offered Inui.

"How would you surprise me?" asked Kaidoh…

Inui leaned down to whisper in his boyfriend's ear.

"I'd surprise you in every way possible…hmm…I might even make you surprise yourself at how loud you scream in pleasure," he replied.

Kaidoh blushed madly.

"Sempai," he whispered.

"Am I going too far?" Inui asked.

Kaidoh shook his head no.

"Fine, I'll go farther, I want to see you come hard just by words," said Inui chuckling.

Kaidoh closed his eyes, shuddering….

"I'd kiss you….suck at you, and make sure to make some beautiful marks on you to claim you as my territory…and then….I'd let my leg travel up…right about….here-"began Inui, his knee pressing into Kaidoh's thighs.

Kaidoh gasped and moaned out Inui's name.

Inui just chuckled and went on more.

"Then, I'd kiss a little more, and then….start to let you touch me…and then…I'd make you moan….because my leg would most likely be replaced with my hand," he whispered.

Kaidoh shuddered.

"Sempai…."

Inui smiled, Kaidoh was a little hard from all his sweet talk, but then he moved his knee harder into Kaidoh and Kaidoh cried out.

"Do you like that Karou, do you want me to go harder on you?" asked Inui.

"Y...Y-yes!" exclaimed Kaidoh.

Inui smirked, pressing himself further into Kaidoh….and then started biting at Kaidoh's neck…his hands unbuttoning Kaidoh's uniform jacket, leaving him in his dress shirt and pants.

Inui's teeth started biting at the buttons, wanting to break them off.

"Sempai, I have to wear that back home," groaned out Kaidoh.

"Fine," said Inui quickly unbuttoning his kouhai's shirt and Kaidoh did the same with Inui.

Inui's lips traveled down Kaidoh's chest…licking and leaving little pink marks everywhere, and the Inui licked down to his stomach…and Kaidoh groaned.

"Sempai…ah!"

"Do you want more Karou" asked Inui.

"Yes!" yelped out Kaidoh as Inui's legs were replaced with his hand who grabbed him though his clothes.

"I'm quite surprised on how turned on you are…" mummured Inui between kisses.

Kaidoh smiled wryly, as he pulled Inui closer to him…

"So…demanding….so…loving," mummured Inui.

Kaidoh smiled.

"You are too Sempai," he replied.

Inui made a little noise.

"Karou, call me by my first name….you do remember it do you?" he whispered.

Kaidoh nodded.

"I remember it," he replied.

"Then call me by it or I'll leave you the hard and untouched for the rest of the night Karou," said Inui smirking.

Kaidoh whimpered at the thought of his sempai…just…stopping…right here…

"_Sadaharu_," he breathed out his lips nibbling at Inui's ear..

Inui smiled warmly.

"You remember it alright….," he said.

"Ne fall asleep with me since you know me too well?" asked Kaidoh.

"Of course, Karou, it would be wrong of me not to," replied Inui.

Kaidoh smiled….they did know eachother well…well enough to celebrate their birthdays, and Kaidoh was looking forward to his and Inui's birthdays…only because it meant being like this with his sempai…but then again…maybe this didn't need an occasion. Kaidoh and Inui fell asleep…in eachother arms, knowing that they'd be together like this until something wouldn't allow them to anymore….

_((A/N: That was terrible of me….such a terrible ending! Oh well…my first lime posted on the net so meh! Inu/Kai too… Anyways, yep…they sounded too OOC didn't they…forgive me? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it anyway since it was my second PoT fic!))_

In Japan it's not unusual for students to have school on a Saturday…we Americans are sooooooo lucky…


End file.
